Survivor Gumball Island
Jeff's Intro Hello it's me, Jeff Probst. I will be hosting Survivor Gumball Island. This season, there will be 20 castaways competing for 1 Million Dollars. Here are our 20 castaways: These players will compete in challenges, for rewards and immunity. While the losing team must go to Tribal Council where they must vote one team member out of the game. Episode 1 (Part 1) Jeff: '''Come in guys. (All 20 castaways arrive on a plane) '''Jeff: Welcome to Survivor Gumball Island. As you might know, your teams were selected when you were casted. So can Team Incredible step to my right, and Team Monkey step to my left. (The teams do so.) Jeff: Know here are the maps to your campsites. (Jeff hands each team a map.) Jeff: '''I will see you again at your first immunity challenge. (At Team Incredible camp site.) '''Gumball: Alright everybody where's camp?! Jeff said camp was here, right on the dot! All we have is boxes of who-knows-what. Bobert: I think Jeff means we have to BUILD camp. Gumball: BUILDING! I don't know anything about building camp. Where's Anais when you need her? Bobert: You may not have Anais, but you got me. Gumball: What are you trying to get to? Bobert: I'm trying to say that I'm smarter than you. Teri; Don't you think that's a little mean? Bobert: '''I don't mean it in an offensive way. But I think it's best if I take leadership in this particular construction project. '''Carrie: I'm no fan of yours, but I think you should take charge. All but Bobert, Teri, and Gumball: I agree. Bobert: '''Okay let's get started. (As the team is building.) '''Gumball: '''You know Teri, I've been thinking. '''Teri: '''Thinking about what? '''Gumball: I think we should start an alliance. Teri: Are you sure Gumball? You don't talk to me that much. Gumball: I know, but that Bobert thinks he's better than us. We should start getting more people to join so we can get rid of him. Teri: I may have though his remark was a little mean, but he somewhat has a point. His expertise could get our team far. Gumball: Yeah, but I've seen all three seasons of Total Drama. And in all of them, there will be a point in the game where the teams merge. And when that happens, the stronger contestants will start picking out the weaker people. It's common sense. Teri: But that's not now, that's later. Gumball: But in the meantime, we can bond in order to stay in the game. What would you do with the money if you won? Teri: I guess I would spend it on medicine. Just in case I ever got a cold. Gumball: That's lame. I would spend it however I chose to. Only on the greatest things imaginable. I can ensure your safety, and teach you to show out your wildside. So what do you say? Teri: Well I guess I can join. Gumball: Great. Teri, I promise you that's the greatest decision you ever made. (Meanwhile on Team Monkey. They're building camp.) (Richard tries chopping a log with a machete, but is pointing it towards his eye.) Nicole: Richard. I don't think that's how a machete is used. Richard: Relax honey. I know exactly what I'm doing. (Richard then accidently pokes himself in the eye with the machete.) Richard: Ow! (In Confession) Nicole: I'm worried about Richard. He's just so precious, I think he's going to kill himself out here. (Out) (Meanwhile) Miss Simian: Guys, do you want to create an alliance? Frodo: Sure. Banana Joe: Count me in. Tobias: Yep. Miss Simian: Good. I say Richard is the first out. Banana Joe and Tobias: WHAT! Frodo: Certaintly. I'd be glad to vote his fluffy tail out. Tobias: But Miss Simian, Nicole's gonna tear us limb from limb if we do that. Miss Simian: I know, that's why she's gonna be second out. Banana Joe: ''' I don't get it. Why do you want Richard out? '''Miss Simian: Isn't it obvious! That man is a threat to our stability. He's gonna cost our team everything! That's why we need him out ASAP! He's a total numbskull! Banana Joe: Now that I think about it, he is sorta of an idiot. Tobias: I second that. Miss Simian: '''So it's settled. Richard's first three days here will be his last! '''To Be Continued Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Survivor Gumball Island